


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [135]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Recruitment, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your only known relations and friends are all behind bars where you should be too."</p><p>"Is this the pep talk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



> Prompt by amai-kaminari at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any, any, "Never convicted"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563860.html?thread=79331220#t79331220)

"You're a criminal, Mr. Barton," the suit plowed on.  
  
"Never convicted," Clint interjected dryly and sipped his 'drink.'  
  
"A thief, a liar, an assassin—"  
  
Clint's eyebrows came up.  
  
"—a small-time crook, and a con man. Your passport is false—"  
  
"Imagine that." He crooked a smile at the other suit, the quiet one who waited with barely visible impatience behind his colleague.  
  
"—and your only known relations and friends are all behind bars where you should be too."  
  
"Is this the pep talk?"  
  
The other suit covered a laugh. The first one stopped his monologue and glared.  
  
Clint leaned back, one hand spinning the shot glass of ginger ale. "You got a job, a recruitment speech, or anything to say that's actually worth my time?"  
  
The second suit pushed back his colleague and cleared his throat quietly. "Actually we do. Have you ever heard of SHIELD?"


End file.
